Choices
by silent-willow
Summary: Kankuro and Kiba are best friends, but what will happen when Kankuro starts to develop feelings that go beyond friendship? eventual lemons. KankuroXKiba
1. Chapter 1

**Fancy I DONT OWN NARUTO statement goes here**

Note- first fanfic EVER, creative criticism would be AWESOME.

And, most Kiba/Kankuro fics that i've read are just sex sex sex, so i've tried to put in an actual relationship.

--

_Beep beep beep beep beep_ thump.

Kiba punched the alarm, rolled over, and tried to get back to sleep. Unfortunately for him, Akamaru had jumped onto his bed and was licking Kiba's face. "All right, I'm up, I'm up!!" mumbled Kiba, sitting up. Akamaru ran downstairs, his claws clicking on the hardwood floor. Kiba slid his feet onto the carpet and yawned widely. It was Saturday, so Kiba pulled on the first thing he saw, a pair of loose jeans. Akamaru started barking up the stairs, so Kiba skipped the T-shirt and went to let out his dog.

"I'm coming already!" he growled down the stairs, jumping the last three. Akamaru was scratching and whining at the front door, and Kiba opened it for him. There was a tall fence around the yard, so Kiba wasn't worried about his dog terrorizing the neighbourhood. Akamaru raced out eagerly, and Kiba closed the door behind him with a sigh. 'Saturday….. no one should wake up early on a Saturday', he thought. He tromped back up to the master bedroom, his room, and stripped down to take a shower. There was a bathroom joined on to the bedroom, so Kiba tossed his pants and boxers into the hamper and walked into the shower. He pulled the curtain closed, and let the water run over him, easing away the tiredness of the night before. Kiba shampooed his hair, and was rinsing out the conditioner when Akamaru started barking loud enough to wake all of Konoha.

Kiba cursed the dog under his breath, turned off the water, and reached for a towel. He dried himself quickly, grabbed the jeans from his hamper, tugged them on, and raced downstairs. He yanked the door open, then jumped at what was waiting for him outside.

--

Kankuro walked down the sidewalk toward Kiba's house, hoping he was awake. He fumbled for a moment with the latch on the fence, but he forced it open and opened the gate. Something large and white barrelled into his stomach, knocking him over and winding him. "Akamaru!" he gasped. "Get off!" The dog had him pinned down by the shoulders, and it was taking all Kankuro had to stop Akamaru licking his face. Kankuro gave a great shove, and managed to shove the dog off, then scrambled to his feet, grinning. He walked up to the porch, while the dog raced around his legs, barking loudly.

Kankuro raised his fist to knock, and the door opened.

Kiba stood there, and jumped a little when he saw Kankuro. Kankuro cast an eye over Kiba, taking in his wet tousled hair, his bare chest, and the baggy jeans hanging low on his hipbones. Kankuro lowered his first, and raised an eyebrow. "You look _very_ sexy." He commented., half sarcastically and half jokingly. "Is this a bad time?" he asked.

"No, no, it's fine." Answered Kiba, moving over to let Kankuro walk inside. "I just got out of the shower." "I can tell," Grinned Kankuro. "There's some conditioner in your hair."

"Ah, where?"

"In the back."

"I probably missed it, do you mind If I go wash it out?"

"Nope, I'll wait up in your room."

"Yeah, alright." Yawned Kiba, and trudged upstairs.

Kankuro frowned as he watched him go up the stairs. As much as he didn't want to think it, when Kiba opened the door, he had looked…..well,…..sexy. The two of them often flirted with each other at school, but never seriously, and only because the girls loved it. They were best friends, they had known each other for ages…… 'Friends, best friends, ONLY friends…… right?' thought Kankuro. Then he snorted and dismissed the thought. He had known Kiba for years, he knew him too well to like him like that. And even if he did like Kiba, he wouldn't risk their friendship for anything.

Kankuro heard water running through the pipes, and sat up. That meant Kiba was in the shower. Kiba would be naked….wet…… and in a bathroom full of steam. Kankuro felt himself blush. He went up the stairs, sliding his hand slowly on the banister, turned left in the hall, and walked into Kiba's bedroom.

The walls were painted red with a thick black stripe running along the top, the carpet was tan, and so were the curtains. The bed was a grey-blue, and on the right wall there was the door to the bathroom. Kankuro walked toward it, and rested his palm on the wood, thinking. He definitely liked Kiba whether he like it or not, but they were friends, and Kankuro never wanted that to change. Even if they ended up going out somehow, they would still laugh and talk to each other like they did now. Kankuro looked down and saw that his hand had slid from resting on the wood to on the doorknob.

Kankuro sighed, let go of the doorknob, and settled down on Kiba's bed.

TBC

Note- yes, its crappy, i know. If people like it I'll keep writing, if not, then i'll keep wrting anyways. reviews would RULE.


	2. Chapter 2

**Fancy I DONT OWN NARUTO statement goes here**

Note- blaaahhhh im SOOOO sorry it took me so long to get this up, its been almost 2 months XX You may kill me if you wish. ive had alot of crap goin on, and blah blah blah. I wont bore you with the details.

And, many thanks to TheSlashBunny for reminding me to update.

--

Kankuro looked up when he heard a noise from the doorway. He had been drifting off to sleep on Kiba's bed, but what he saw made him more awake that he had ever been. Kiba stood leaning against the door frame, wearing the same pair of jeans. One hand was by his hip, the thumb threaded through the belt loop pulling his jeans even lower. The other hand was up by his head, twisted through his wet hair. Water still shimmered on his broad shoulders and smooth chest. Kiba slid half-lidded eyes toward Kankuro, and smiled just so the pointed tips of his fangs could be seen.

Kankuro's breath caught in his chest as he slid of the bed and walked toward Kiba. Kiba smiled wider and draped his arms over Kankuro's shoulders. Kankuro could only stare at Kiba as he put his hands on Kiba's hipbones. Kiba looked into Kankuro's eyes and slid his hands down flat on Kankuro's chest. As their faces got closer together, Kankuro's heart started beating faster and faster. At the last second, Kiba laughed and shoved Kankro away.

Turning, he said "C'mon, help me find a shirt." Kankuro watched Kiba for a moment as he flicked through the hangers in his closet. Of course it had only been one of their games, Kankuro's newfound realization of his true feelings would only make them seem different. Kiba would only think that they were friends, and Kankuro couldn't think of a way to tell him.

"Hey!" Kankuro looked up. He had been standing still for almost a minute, and Kiba was looking at him, a black T-shirt in his hand. "I thought you were gonna help me?" Kankuro looked down guiltily.

Five minutes later, they were walking down the sidewalk, laughing and joking as they went. They turned a corner around a tall fence and almost walked into Ino, Sakura, and Hinata. "Hey guys, what's up?" asked Ino, grinning. "Not much...What happened to Hinata?" responded Kankuro. "Hnn?" said Kiba, turning his eyes onto Hinata. "WHOA!!" He shouted, and took a step back.

Hinata's hair had been re-done so it fell softly around her face and turned in at the edges, and she was wearing make-up that made her pale skin glow and brought out her eyes. She had done away with her heavy jacket, and instead was wearing a tight-fitting shirt with black-and-white horizontal stripes, and a long-sleeved fishnet undershirt. She was wearing black boots with white laces that came up to about mid calf, and a black, white, grey, and red plaid mini-skirt.

"Do you like it?" asked Sakura and Ino eagerly at the same time. Hinata hid her face in her hands. "Dude, Hinata, you look great!" Exclaimed Kankuro, grinning. Kiba only stared. "Helloo-o?" said Sakura, waving a hand in front of his eyes. "That's not Hinata... It can't be..." Kiba mumbled slowly. Hinata peeked through her fingers, her cheeks red. "Sakura and Ino made me over..." She said quietly. Sakura and Ino laughed. "She wasn't very happy about it, either!" said Ino. Hinata hid her face again. Ino took her wrists and slowly pried her hands off her face. "No, you have such a pretty face! You just don't know how to, you know, make it show up." Ino said soothingly to Hinata. Kankuro laughed, and kept walking with Kiba.

"Hinata did look good, didn't she?" said Kankuro, watching Kiba out of the corner of his eye. "What, and I don't?" pouted Kiba, sticking out his lower lip. Kankuro looked at him, his heart squirming uncomfortably. "You're more than beautiful, you're gorgeous." "Whoa, dont look at me like that when you say it!" Laughed Kiba, taking a few steps back. Kankuro grinned and licked his lips seductively, sending Kiba into a fit of laughter. "Where are we going, anyway?" Asked Kankuro. Kiba took a few breaths and replied "No clue. Around, more or less. Let's get breakfast first, though."

The day passed, with the two of them walking around and bumping into people they knew, chatting for a while, and moving on. They had breakfast at the ramen shop, and the three girls joined them for lunch. The five of them continued to walk around for a few more hours, and split up when Sakura gave a huge yawn. It was decided that they would meet back up the next day and do something interesting, and that Kankuro would spend the night at Kiba's house.

When they got there Kiba put Akamaru outside for the night, even though the sun hadn't set. Kiba moved into the kitchen, while Kankuro sat on the couch and glanced outside. It was still pretty light outside, and Kankuro wasn't sure if he could make it through the night in the same house as Kiba without breaking down. He had dismissed the thought that morning, but now he knew exactly how he liked Kiba. Kankuro frowned. He remembered how Kiba had been looking at Hinata earlier, and that could be problematic. Kiba couldn't like her, they were best friends, and besides, she was wrapped tightly around Naruto. He spread his arms out along the back of the couch and grinned. Hinata and Kiba? As if THAT would ever happen. He sighed, leaned his head against the back, and closed his eyes.

When he opened them again, it was to find Kiba's nose inches from his own. He flinched back instinctivley, and Kiba giggled madly as he pulled back. Kankuro squeezed his eyes shut and opened them again. The sun had set long ago, and judging from all the bottles on the coffee table, Kiba was drunk. VERY drunk. Kankuro looked at Kiba again. Kiba was sitting on the floor criss-cross, holding his ankles and grinning up at Kankuro. "Heeeeeey Kaaaaaankuro..." Kiba said slowly. Kankuro blinked. "Hn?" "Truuuuuuuuuuth...or dare!" Kiba said fiendishly. "Truth..." Kankuro answered cautiously. "Are you gaaaaay?" Asked Kiba and broke into a fit of giggling. Kankuro hesitated, then got the feeling that Kiba wouldn't remember any of this in the morning."I would be for you." He responded truthfully. Kiba stopped laughing and looked at him. By the look in this eyes, Kankuro could tell he felt the same way. "My turn, truth or dare?" Kankuro asked. The smile snapped right back onto Kiba's face. "Ta-rooooth!" He said, tipping his head back and howling the word."What do you think of me?" The grin slid off Kiba's face, and he said "I think you're the most amazing person I've ever met." Kankuro raised his eyebrows, signaling Kiba to continue. Kiba looked up at him. "I really like you, and I think you're beautiful." Kankuro couldn't help but grin as his heart sped up. Kiba looked down and his cheeks turned even pinker. Kankuro stared at him for a moment, then looked away. "Truth or dare?" Kiba asked. "Mmmm... Dare." said Kankuro as he stood up and stretched. "Close your eyes."

Kankuro frowned, but closed his eyes. A moment later they flew open as Kiba's lips pressed onto his own. Kankuro froze, stiff as stone. Then he slowly relaxed, closed his eyes, and leaned into the kiss. Kiba draped his arms over Kankuro's shoulders, and Kankuro's arms enclircled Kiba's waist. Kiba took several steps forward, and Kankuro took several back only to find himself pressed into a wall. Kiba's hands were flat against the wall on either side of Kankuro's head, and both of them were breathing heavily. Kiba moved his hands, and Kankuro gasped as he felt them slide up the inside of his thighs. Kiba didn't hesitate to slip his tongue into Kankuro's mouth the moment his jaws parted. Kiba's hands slowed down, but continued their progress up Kankuro's legs. Kankuro moaned into Kiba's mouth as he felt his pants grow tighter. One of kiba's hands moved from Kankuro's thigh to the button on his jeans, the other moving back and forth just underneath his crotch. Kankuro's breath became faster and faster as their tongues intertwined and Kiba unzipped his pants. Kiba pulled Kankuro's pants down until they pooled around his ankles, and slid his hands down the back of Kankuro's boxers. Kankuro moaned again, and in a moment his underwear joined his pants on the floor. Kiba broke the kiss for the first time and sank to his knees, his cool cheek resting against Kankuro's hot thigh. Kiba looked up at Kankuro, and grinned. "You ready for this?" he whispered. Kankuro was breathing hard, but he managed to twist the fingers of one hand in Kiba's hair and nod. Kiba placed his hands on Kankro's hips to keep them pressed against the wall. Then Kiba parted his lips slightly, leaned forward, and then slumped sideways, passed out. Kankuro sighed and pulled his pants up as Kiba gave a loud snore.

--

I hope you liked it, I know it went fast, but hey, its finally up on the site.

note- i just noticed, and FUCK 5 sentences per paragraph!!

Putting me on alert lists would rule, reviews would be awesome, and both would make me cry with joy. XD and many thanks to both of my readers!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Fancy I DON'T OWN NARUTO statement goes here**

Yeeeeeeeeeah. No excuses this time, just a chapter and an apology. No, never mind, I can't deal with that. I was computer-less for a few months, and didn't really know what I was gonna do with this chapter. Im still not sure. BUT, here it is. :D I love you. Please don't kill me. And as a note, I'll either have lots of free time for the next few days/weeks, which means I would be writing, or I will have no spare time at all for maybe a month. Yeah, don't ask. My writer's block is more or less finally gone, yay!!

Rate and review? I'll love you for it =3 If you have a question, write it in a review and I'll answer it for ya.

Kiba rolled over, then did it again. He frowned softly, wondering vaguely where the end of the bed was. He shifted onto his stomach, and opened his eyes. The wall was covered in carpet, and four pieces of wood were stuck to it. He twisted his head, and realized with a jolt he was on the floor. The phrase 'Well that was smart' drifted, ghostly, somewhere across the back of his mind. He groaned, pushed himself up onto his elbows, and then twisted himself into a sitting position with his legs folded under him. He looked up when he heard footsteps in the kitchen.

________

Kankuro woke before Kiba, and nearly rolled off the couch in the process. He caught himself by throwing out an arm, his palm connecting hard with the carpet. He glanced over at Kiba, who was asleep on the floor, curled up slightly, and drooling on his pillow. Stepping over Kiba, kankuro made his way into the kitchen, tousling his hair with one hand. Yawning, he fixed himself some breakfast, and put the coffee on. Eating slowly, he pondered the events of last night. Kiba had really done that......? Wow. 'I never thought he was that easy' he thought, and snorted. He doubted Kiba had meant anything he said or done, much less remembered it. He put his dishes in the sink, and poured a cup of coffee. He was stirring in cream and sugar when Kiba stepped into the room.

Kankuro couldn't help but smile as Kiba stumbled and took several side-steps into the refrigerator door. "Heavy night last night?" Kankuro asked, amused. "Mmmmmrmghf" Replied Kiba, trying to stay up but sliding to the floor, his feet squeaking on the linoleum. Kankuro burst out laughing, and poured Kiba coffee. "Come on, get up. You've woken up earlier." Kiba rearranged himself to sitting criss-cross and holding his ankles, then shook his head wildly side to side, his hair flying in all directions. "Yeah, but then I knew what I had done night before." He replied, his voice hoarse. He stood up, walked over to Kankuro, and started fixing his coffee. "True," said Kankuro, watching Kiba take a drink. "I can't believe the things you did to that horse." He laughed as Kiba choked and spat out his coffee, spraying the room.

-----

Akamaru was racing around the inner perimeter of the fence as the two of them sat on the top step leading to the door. Kiba tying his shoes, Kankuro waiting. Movement from the corner of his eye caught Kankuro's attention. The lock on the fence slid up, and the gate opened. Ino was standing there, with Hinata and Sakura behind her. Akamaru bolted over, and Ino bent slightly so he could sniff her hand. She looked up, and caught Kankuro's eye. "What have you two been doing? We've been waiting!" She said across the lawn. Kiba looked up, and grinned devilishly. "We stayed up _real_ late last night." Hinata made a noise that sounded rather like "Eeep!" and covered her mouth with her hands, reddening. Kiba laughed, and Kankuro noticed for the first time how it sounded- loud, rounded, and somehow slightly doggish. He also noticed the way the light played across Kiba's skin, lighting up his dark eyes to a hazel shade. Shadows formed beneath his cheekbones and through his hair, lighting it up with the sort of intricate beauty that says 'Look, but don't touch.' Kankuro longed to run his fingers through it. When Kiba smiled, his perfect teeth and sharp fangs were visible, the light dancing across them.

"Kiba..." Said Kankuro, then stopped. He reached behind Kiba, put his hand where Kiba's smooth neck met his broad shoulders, and pulled Kiba's face close to his own. The laughter died off Kiba's face, and he looked into Kankuro's eyes. Kankuro dropped his gaze to Kiba's slightly parted lips, and felt himself both melt inside and his back stiffen when Kiba moistened them with the tip of his tongue. Kankuro slid closer to him across the stair, moving over Kiba so he was looking down, his eyes playing across his features. He simultaneously moved his hands on either side of Kiba's jaw, tilting his face upward. Kankuro tilted his own head slightly to the side, noticing Kiba had his eyes closed. Kankuro leaned down so the bridges of their noses brushed, and he could taste the intermingled coffee scents on their breaths. All at once he became aware of how close they were, how warm Kiba's skin was against his fingers, the way his heart was beating faster than it should. This was far beyond their normal playing standards, and Kiba obviously thought he was playing, that it was just a game, or he would have pulled back. Kankuro felt his mind grind to a stop as he tried to think of something to say, anything to say to get him out of this.

"Shut up." Said Kankuro in a way that sounded a little more like a growl than he had originally meant it to. He let go of Kiba and stood up, flipping his head down and ruffling his hair so they wouldn't see him blushing. He looked up when he heard conversation, and saw Kiba kneeling in front of Hinata, one arm around Akamaru's shoulders, the other hand scratching the dog's ears. He was saying something, and Hinata was leaning in to listen, her palms pressed just above her knees for balance.

-------

"Eh, I dunno. We had ramen yesterday." Said Kiba.

"Yes, but-" Replied Hinata.

"She just wants to see if Naruto will be there." Chimed in Sakura disdainfully.

Kiba looked up at Hinata, her face turning slightly pink.

"There _are_ other boys in Konoha, you know." He said quietly.

Hinata flushed and looked resolutely at her shoes.

Ino and Sakura laughed.

"That's what _we've _been trying to tell her for the past month!"

Ino nudged Kiba with a foot.

"Say it again, it might do some good coming from her best friend." She said.

Kiba stood, and put his hands on Hinata's shoulders. Tall as she was, Kiba was still several inches taller than her.

"You like Naruto," He said softly to her, "He likes Sakura, she still likes Sasuke, who isn't interested in enjoying his life with anyone while he has the chance. Don't make that mistake. Take a step back from everything, and see if anyone wants to enjoy _their_ life with _you_."

Hinata looked up at him, her cheeks slightly pink and the wind rippling through her hair.

"Alright?"

"Okay." She whispered, looking back down.

"Aww, come here. Big baby." He hugged her close around the shoulders, and after a moment she twisted her arms around his waist and hugged him back. He laughed quietly, and she squeezed him tighter.

Akamaru came up behind Kiba and licked her hand.

Hinata screamed in surprise and fell backwards into Sakura, who started to laugh.

Kiba turned and scratched Akamaru's ears, grinning as the dog's tongue lolled out. He glanced up to see Kankuro, still standing over by the doorstep, staring at him. When Kankuro noticed Kiba had seen him, he looked away. Kiba frowned. What had he _done_ last night? 'Oh god…..' He thought. 'Please don't let me have told him _that........_I mean, he's hot and all, but he's my fucking best friend. Plus he's a dude. I'm not into dudes. I happen to like curves, soft skin, and tits, thank you very much.' He made a weird face as he realized he was mentally talking to himself. Saying he wasn't gay. 'Damn. I have _issues.'_

"Oi!" Ino shouted. "Kankuro! Get our ass over here and let's get some food!"

"Hey hey hey! Hey!" Shouted Kiba, turning to look at Ino. He pointed at the side of his head. "You see this? This is my ear. Not a microphone. I would appreciate if you didn't shout into it!"

Hinata giggled and Sakura burst out laughing.

---

"We could go to the movies." Suggested Kiba. The five of them (Akamaru cried through the fence as they walked away, he was too hyper to bring along) were walking along the sidewalk, having had breakfast and, for some reason, passed by the ramen stand and not seen Naruto.

"Yeah, but there's nothing good. Just crappy romance and spy films." Interjected Kankuro.

"Well, we can't watch movies at my place. It's trashed." Said Sakura, then added that Ino's house was in the same sort of state. "Weekend parties." Apologized Ino, shrugging.

"Akamaru would drive us crazy if we went to my house." Said Kiba. When the girls didn't look fazed, he added "And plus I'm out of food."

"We could go to my house……. If Neji isn't there." Said Hinata. "I've got a lot of movies…"

"Sounds awesome. Lead the way!" said Kiba, grinning.

__________

Yeeees. That's really it. Total shit, I know. If my writing style seems different, it's because I'm typing this onto my computer as I think of it, as compared to the other two chapters, where I wrote them on a notepad, then typed it up. Changes more than you'd think. But anyway, on my profile I occasionally update, saying 'oh em gee I started on the next chapter' and random crap like that. Yeah, there's a lot of time-skipping and POV-changing in this chapter, sorry!! Its not really even POV, coz its third person…. BAH! DAMN ENGLISH CLASS TO HELL!! Oh, and Gay Pride Weekend! Yay! (just in time for Kiba to think he's not gay, oh mah gawd I didn't even think about that.)

Random spoily-stuff: I do plan on having something between Kiba and Hinata, for those clever people that noticed the foreshadowing. Don't worry, it'll work out to Kiba/Kank, and if I get enough reviews saying don't do it, I won't.

And finally, I'm typing this as 2:30 in the morning for L.B.F.L. She knows who she is. I LOVE YOU, YOU BITCH!!


	4. Chapter 4

D I like muffins. Sooo, here's the next chapter, sorry the last one was so full of bull shiiiit. ^^;; It's super short, but its also 5:30 in the morning. aaaugghhh

--------

The five of them reached Hinata's house, a big old-fashioned mansion, and chattered as she unlocked the door.

"I don't know if Neji is home or not, but I think he's on a mission for the next few days." She mumbled.

She opened the door and walked inside, followed closely by Ino and Sakura, who were looking around curiously. Hinata beckoned, and they followed her upstairs, down a series of halls, and into what was obviously her bedroom.

The walls were white, and had been overlaid with faint streaks of grey so it looked like the entire room was surrounded by soft snowy wings. The carpet was a powder blue, and it looked more like a child's room more than anything else. Hinata had obviously realized this too, and had hung a black veil over her bed from the ceiling. She had a small black table in the corner with a large television resting on it, and several game consoles on the lower shelves. Black, checkerboard, and red beanbags surrounded the table. Posters of bands and photos of friends covered the walls, and a computer rested on a desk almost concealed in a purple piece of velvet.

"Wow…" said Ino and Sakura at the same time under their breath, while Kiba whistled and Kankuro raised an eyebrow.

Hinata blushed. "I need to re-do it…."

Sakura looked at her. "Are you kidding? This is amazing!" She said incredulously.

"Yo Hina, can we play some games?" Said Kankuro.

Hinata nodded, and the boys catapulted themselves onto the beanbags, laughing

–----

It was much later, and the only light came from the TV, where Ino and Kankuro were in a fierce Resident Evil competition.

"Oh come on, when I did the village I only died once!" Protested Ino

"Yeah, but you shanked everyone. You get awesome-points off for that." Replied Kankuro. "Ow!" He added as she slugged him in the arm.

Sakura was sitting next to Ino, laughing.

Hinata and Kiba had dragged beanbags a little ways back from the other three, and lay on them as they watched. Kankuro was shooting zombies in a village and dying over and over, much to his aggravation and their amusement. Kiba yawned widely and put his forehead down on his arms for a moment. When he looked back up, he saw Hinata watching him with concern.

"Are you okay, Kiba-kun?"

"Yeah, just a bit tired."

He glanced at her, and was surprised for a moment. The light from the TV bleached her skin even whiter and tinted it a slight blue. The color danced in her eyes, making them a color somewhere between peach and pearl. It played through her hair, giving the strands an enchanting navy undertone. She was wearing her normal fishnet sleeves, a white form-fitting long-sleeved top, and a tight black something that could have been a jacket had it had sleeves and not stopped below her breasts. She had a black beanbag, and the impression on the whole was one of a girl consisting of greys.... It suit her perfectly.

She blushed. He looked down at his own red beanbag, then back up at her. Without realizing it, his palm was on her cheek, with his thumb gently rubbing over her cheekbone.

"You are so beautiful....."

He saw her eyes close as she tilted her face upward, and without further thought he leaned in closer, pressing their lips together.

–----

Kankuro passed the controller back to Ino, and turned around to say something to Kiba. He felt his heart give a painful twang as his best friend kissed Hinata gently, romantically. He felt his face twist into a heartbroken grimace. He looked down, and turned back to the game. It wasn't his choice who Kiba kissed. He felt his fists clench as his insides dropped away, leaving a large and painful hole.

–--

Kiba broke the kiss, and leaned back a little to watch Hinata's reaction. Her face was pink, and her eyes were full of questions.

"I- uh, erm..." Kiba stuttered, trying to find a way to apologize. Hinata merely shook her head and smiled gently at him. He felt a slight twinge at the regret in her features. He leaned in and kissed her again, gently. She didn't respond to his lips, and he pulled back, the pain evident in his face.

"Hinata......" He began, then stopped. He closed his eyes and gathered himself for a moment before continuing. "I'm..... so sorry........" He opened his eyes, and furrowed his eyebrows slightly as she shook her head a little more violently, making her hair swish and sway. When she next spoke, the words came slowly, as though she had trouble thinking of them.

"Kiba.... it's not that I don't like you.... It's just....." She stopped.

"Then, what?" He asked her in a whisper.

She reached behind his head and twisted her hand in his hair, then leaned closer to him. He met her halfway, and caught her lips in another bittersweet embrace.

–----

Kankuro sat in a corner of the room, surrounded by a pool of moonlight. His knees were close his chest, his arms resting on them, eyes drifting over the sleeping forms of his friends. He sighed, and left his head fall back onto the wall he was leaning on.

'Stupid Kiba.....' He thought.

His eyes found Kiba's shape in the darkness, and sent another twang through his chest. Kiba was loved more than he knew.

–----

**Argh. Yees. Sooo, starting from the top, just stuff about this. First, I realized just after I wrote it that Nejji wouldn't live with Hinata, since he's with the branch family. Forgive me. Second, I think the game is resident evil... something. 2, 3, idk. But there is a village with zombies. Don't shoot them, back into a corner and use your knife. So much easier. (I think its Res. Evil.... I dont own it so idk.) Third, if you can't tell, I absolutely LOVE dressing up Hinata. -gay hand- Fourth, I read megatokyo, the girl of greys is Kotone. So I get no credit for that line. **

**Edit-- No sexy shit next chapter, sorry!! Im not creative enough to work it in there. .  
**

**Till then, review plx?**


	5. Editor's notes

Hey guys, it's me. Sorry that this isn't much of an update, and it isn't even a chapter.... sooo... I just wanted to say that this is going on, hell, I guess you'd call it a hiatus? Stuff has been reaaaally busy recently, and I don't have a bunch of free time. Hopfully I'll be able to draft a chapter over the holidays, and get it up sometime in January? No promises, but I'll try. Thank you to everyone who's read this, I love you all!!


End file.
